


Better than a good morning...

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Hubert leave a gift on Ferdinand's cushion for him to find resulting in Ferdinand helping him dress in his normal eccentric style.Further short stories continuing from this will be created.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Better than a good morning...

Sometimes Ferdinand was in a restful sleep, his hair fanned out in a touseled disarray, an arm embraced an empty space which still radiated with warmth and his breaths were soft. There was a gentle moan as he left the domain of dreams for reality. The awakening was not pleasant. Each day he liked to start the day with a feast of kisses. Upon opening his eyes he expected to taste the bittersweet nectar of Hubert's lips, instead his kiss floated away in the emptiness. If there was no 'good morning kiss' to start his day then that meant no cuddling, guzzling and other little treats of affection. He forced himself to sit up, the look of disappointment and rejection plastered all over his face. The day had been completely ruined and it has only just begun.....or had it?

In the space where Hubert was meant to be was an envelope. It took him several .minutes to notice it due to his need to pout and sulk. An eyebrow was raised as his was peaked. Why would Hubert leave a mysterious envelope? Was it a loveletter? Ferdinand really hopes it was something sweet and tender written from the heart, only some sweet romantic fluff could compensate for Hubert's absence. With a precise slice of a knife he opened the envelope to discover an letter and another envelope; the second envelope just added to the intrigue. He unfolded the letter.

"Pack your suitcase I am taking you to Enbarr." 

Ferdinand found the letter rather blunt and bland; it like the flowery language and descriptive fluff he desired. His displeasure was soon drowned by the realisation that Hubert was taking him on a romantic holiday to Enbarr. To say he was a little excited was an understatement; he was so ecstatic that he could launch into the sky like a firework and explode. They could find at the finest restaurants, sip tea in the array of exquisite tearooms, but all matter of wondrous treasures, admire the scenery and take a ride up the river. Where was Hubert? He wanted to shower him with praise and kisses of appreciation for being an amazing lover. Hopefully the contents of the other envelope didn:t spoil his fun. 

The second envelope was opened with eagerness. This eagerness had him fumble clumsily and nearly slice it into pieces; thankfully he just missed the contents. Inside were two opera tickets, Ferdinand nearly choked himself with breathlessness at the gesture, it was incredibly thoughtful, generous, kind and fabulous. 

Hubert leant against the door frame as he observed Ferdinand uncovering the surprise. He found it charming how moved Ferdinand was, everything from the shine of delight in his bonuses eyes to his theatrical shaking and breathlessness were adorable. His lover could be trusted to overreact and out on a show every time. 

Just as predicted Ferdinand's whole body was being overly dramatic, every part from his pulsating heart pounding within his chest at ridiculous speeds, to his curling toes, and his hands desperately clinging to the tickets in fear that they might blow away, to the butterflies dancing in his belly and his eyes trickling with droplets of joy. Hubert was the complete opposite, calm, composed and poker faced as he approached the wreck of emotions that was his lover. "I gather that you like the surprise." He leant in to give Ferdinand his ' good morning kiss'; the sensual brushing of lips before the indulgence of deep passionate opened mouthed smooching. 

The sun ascended on Ferdinand's face when he heard Hubert's voice, he glowed with rays of happiness that were as contagious as any disease, even Hubert wasn't immune and found himself chuckle warmly. Ferdinand's embrace was all consuming as he flung his arms around him, pressing nose upon nose as their eyes met. "You are full of wonderful surprises. You have taken the heart I have gifted to you and you have treated it with love, you have sprinkled sugar on my heart, rested it on rose petals and have always hugged it close. I am so moved that I am trembling, if I tried to stand my legs would not be strong enough to support me and my head is hazy, overstimulated by excitement. You spoil me...I love it! "

Ferdinand was more than generous with his appreciation, flourishing his face with feather light kisses and amorous nose nuzzles. Hubert accepted the bounty of affection with gentleness using his strength to support Ferdinand so he could lavish him with attention. "To see you smile makes it worthwhile. However I do have to tolerate your amble nonsense at the same time."

Ferdinand instantly halted his onslaught of kisses at the mention of 'amble nonsense.' "How dare you refer to my emotional state as 'amble nonsense ', perhaps I should refer to your emotions as 'amble statue' or 'bountiful smugness.' Luckily Ferdinand was still jovial and smitten after Hubert's sweet gesture. He still had plenty of kisses left in storage. He moved from Hubert's face to his neck nibbling and kisses around his collarbone with feverish enthusiasm. 

" I would love to be pampered by your lips all day but we need to get dressed and packed. I have a arranged for a carriage to collect us this afternoon. Surely my preparations give me the right to display 'bountiful smugness'. " Hubert couldn't help but smile at Ferdinand's insults. He found them to be amusing rather than offensive. 

"Would you permit me to give you a little dress tease?" Ferdinand grinned with cheekbones sparkling in his eyes. Hubert had no idea what a ' dress tease' was, Ferdinand 's mind could conjure up unusual frivolities, whatever it was he decided it was best to indulge him then have him sulk if he rejected the idea. "Please do."  
All the energy returned to his limbs as he jumped to his feet and rummaged through the wardrobe and pulled out one of his favourite outfit for his lover to wear. So what was a dress tease? It was an activity opposition to that of a striptease, instead of the removal of clothing it was the act of dressing someone in a sensual and tactile manner. Hubert had just consented to be Ferdinand's very own mannequin or doll. Ferdinand started with the high waisted trousers with dark stripes in a medium weight wool blend. With great care he rolled the trousers legs over Hubert feet and up his calves. Slowly he unrolled the trousers over the knees and up his thighs following a line of kisses he trailed up Hubert's legs. Hubert's breathing deepened as the sensual lips of Ferdinand sent warm tingles from his legs throughout his body. Ferdinand finally tucked the waistband over Hubert's buttocks giving them a playful spank beforehand. "That is punishment for referring to my behaviour as nonsense; bad Hubert, scandalous!" He stroked the zip with tenderness, feeling the engraved initials with his thumb, a simple punch of the lower part of the opening and he was able to slip it upwards with ease. He then tended to the mother of pearl button with the same attentiveness, relishing the smoothness as he traced the button with his fingertips. "Peek-a-boo" He spoke to the button as the edge peeked through the buttonhole. With a firm push the rush of the button was pushed through.

Hubert tried to remind stony faces but cracks appeared in his emotionless facade, sometimes Ferdinand silly antics were endearing. Next to adorn Hubert was a crisp black silk shirt; silk was his favourite; the smooth, sleek texture of the fabric was heavenly to touch, embracing Hubert draped in silk was pure luxury. Ferdinand slipped the shirt over the left arms and then over the right arm and elbow. He didn't let Hubert cover his shoulders just yet. Ferdinand's talented hands worked away soothing any tension. They had to be one of Ferdinand's favourite body parts; broad, powerful and proud accentuating Hubert's regal posture. Hubert moaned as he felt his muscles slacken; Ferdinand was an artisan moulding his shoulders into pleasure. 

Ferdinand's fuss could be a little tedious and vexing at times. This type of fuss was something different, his heart felt warm as though Ferdinand had wrapped it up in soft fluffy cloud, he would have to let Ferdinand dress tease him again. 

Another favourite body part of Hubert's was his chest; as a cushion, as a little music box with the heart chiming a pulling and as a tactile surface of firm muscles and soft skin it was absolutely decadent. Ferdinand could resist rubbing his cheek in the opening of the shirt, afterwards he placed a kiss on the spot each button would land on his chest. He then closed the shirt, taking care to fasten each shell button after twiddling them between his fingers.

Over the shirt he helped Hubert to put in a matching vest. Once again he devoted cuddle time before fastening each button. Next he needed to sort out the collar, he manipulated it so it stood proudly around Hubert's swanlike neck. As he worked he gazed with besotted eyes into Hubert's mesmerising lemony orbs, their noses brushed together in a n intimate manner. Ferdinand held his position as he started to wrap a embroidered eagle designed mascot the around his neck, a jolly little him accompanied the workmanship of his hands. The finishing touch was Hubert's cape which he draped over Hubert's shoulders and clipped the ornate clasp shut. Finally he used a clothing brush to create a polish clean line for the assemble, standing back he admire the finished look. "You look dashing." Ferdinand was shamelessly swooning. "I can't deeply eyes off you. You have hypnotized me with your handsomeness. Staring is highly improper but I can't help myself. " There was no stopping him from openly gushing. Hubert attempted tonight back a blush but his efforts were futile, soon his cheeks were two delicious red apples. Ferdinand ravished those tasty cheeks with his kisses, delighted at Hubert was not being a statue. 

"Let me refresh, get dressed and then I will help you pack. If I don't pull myself away from you now I might never be able to." One final kiss was shared as Ferdinand exited to the restroom and Hubert retrieved a set of luggage


End file.
